my daughter your prize
by bubbleslover2243
Summary: " Bubbles just watched as the demon stood in front of her. "all hell will be lose, because you are my prize." Blossom and buttercup's eyes went wide. " what the hell are you talking about, she is not your prize,"buttercup yelled as she ran over to them. As she yelled the devil picked up bubbles and carried her in one arm. " let go of my daughter " the professor said
1. marks mean that you are mine

hello i personal dont like how it turned out whatever

* * *

_Three little girls slept in bed safe and sound, but what they did not know was that someone was just outside their window ready to clam one of them as his and only his. This devil entered the household and grinned as he watch the little girls sleep soundly. The grin faded as he found which girl he wanted. Gently walking to her he whispered three little words in her ear " you are mine!." When he was done he was gone he faded into the air only leaving the window open._

_Years past these three little girls grew up saving the town in the morning and sleeping at night. None of them knew that the devil watched them waiting for the right time to take his prize. And maybe just maybe today was the day_

Buttercup ran across the soccer field she just had to make this goal she had to. Bubbles and blossom sat in the bleachers watching their sister intensively. "she just has to win she has to then we go to the finals" bubbles mumbled blossom just watched her sister on the edge of her seat. In a matter of seconds the last goal was made but not only miss buttercup. The Townville crowd stood up they cheered, hug, and gave up money yep bets were placed. Bubbles ran down the bleacher's stairs to in front of Mitch the youngest sister smirked and put her hand out. "come on Mitch cough it up now." She told him Mitch glared at her. "hey what's going on here" blossom yelled as she walked down the stairs. "little girl blue and me placed a bet if Townville won I would have to give her $500 If I won well I get $500" Mitch explained. "hahahahahaaha" the heard a distance voice they all couldn't help but turn to see buttercup laughing at Mitch as she ran to the. "dude, no way you lost to her" she pointed at her blue eyed sister " at a bet that is classic" she laughed even more. Bubbles soon had a dark shade of red coughing trying to get her friends attention. Which she did they all looked at her " well since I won this bet how about we got out and celebrate, and Mitch can pay!" she said with a smirk her sister's nodded Mitch however just stood there with his shoulders down. He mumbled a few words under his breath. "what was that Mitchy-boy" bubbles asked as she put her hand to her ear "Nothing" Mitch mumbled this time for her to hear.

The girls laughed happy and they dragged Mitch around and he was not so happy.

Since Mitch was paying the girls decided to let him pick they place for them to go. When they told him his eyes lit up and a mischievous grin on his face. The girls knew this would end bad and they ended in… hooters. " hooters really Mitch really?" buttercup almost yelled at him as she grabbed his hair. The grin was kept on his face. Blossom tired to get buttercup to calm down while bubbles walked ahead her sisters never let her come here. As she walked in she looked around this place looks normal she thought well that was until a girl came up to her. This girl had chocolate brown hair and red very beautiful red eyes. "hello miss my name is cherry how many people" bubbles stayed silent what in the world is this girl wearing she thought but she was brought back as cherry waved her pen in her face "huh, oh sorry I blacked out" bubbles apologized as her face lit up. " oh its ok as I was saying how many people" cherry re-asked her with a smile. " oh, four people the rest are outside" bubbles said as she pointed to her two sisters and Mitch. Cherry nodded " well please come this way" as they walked through the place bubbles saw as the men looked at cherry and her. She was sure her face was a new shade of red. Thankful they got to the table. "miss, may I ask of your name and what would you like to drink?" cherry asked "my name is bubbles and some sweet tea would be nice thank you cherry" cherry nodded and left bubbles alone.

The blue eyed girl looked around not scared or anything she was just curios. She picked up a menu and looked what they got to eat. "bubbles here is your sweet tea" cherry yelled happily. Bubbles smiled back at her and said "thank you cherry" "anytime so you know what you wanna eat" "well I do but I don't know about them" she pointed at the empty seats. "don't worry ill come back so you what you want" "ok yes ummm 10 911 hot wings and a small order of fries". "k, be right back" cherry bounced away from bubbles as she bounced away buttercup, Mitch and blossom walked up the steps to get the their table. Bubbles couldn't help but let out a giggle they looked as if they had been hit by a car. Her giggle soon turned into a fit of laughing as she laughed the others glared at her. Once she was done she let a sweet smile.

Blossom looked out the window as she did so her eyes widen. Her house was on fire, and her father was in it. She quickly turned to her sisters. "buttercup, bubbles look in the far distance" blossom yelled. All four of them looked bubbles let a tear out buttercup gritted her teeth "what are we doing here father, is in trouble!" the greened eyed girl yelled. Her two sisters nodded and flowed "Mitch stay here" blossom gave him an order he nodded the girls flew to their home.

Above the house was no other than the devil himself. "him" blossom yelled the devil merely grinned at them. "hello blossom, buttercup and bubbles" "what the hell are you doing here and why did you set our house on fire" buttercup asked as she yelled. "well because you girls were not home don't worry I didn't hurt your father I just came to take my prize away" "what are you talking about" blossom yelled as she rolled her eyes. "you will soon see and hear" the demon threw the girl's father into the sky. Bubbles was the first to react she flew to him and caught him firmly. She held onto her father as if life depended on it. She then set him down gently onto the soft grass. The other two girls flew to the demon ready to fight, and when they were going to pack a punch he merely pushed them back. The both fell into a crater. Both of them shocked at how much power he has. Then blossom remembered he came for his prize but could that be " what is your prize?" she yelled he eyes never leaving the demons. The demon was a bit shocked at how the pink eyed superhero asked he just smiled and walked over to her. " you really want to know just don't be shocked when you find out" he said as he stood above her. Blossom just nodded waiting.

Bubbles just watched and father's head was in her lap. She felt a burning sensation in her body, but she wasn't going to say. The demon looked her way which scared her truly. He sang a song as he walked over to her." London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down London bridge is falling down my fair lady." Bubbles just watched as the demon stood in front of her. "all hell will be lose, because you are my prize. Blossom and buttercup's eyes went wide. " what the hell are you talking about, she is not your prize," buttercup yelled as she ran over to them. As she yelled the devil picked up bubbles and carried her in one arm. " let go of my daughter " the professor said in a low dangerous voice.

"ahhhh but professor this is now as you as my daughter " him said in a as a matter of fact voice. " she cant be I made her with all the pureness and love she cant be evil and never will" there father yelled back. Bubbles just let them fight over her like some kind of toy. " pro, pro, pro when your daughter was younger I came and claimed her as mine" as he said this the blue eyed girl looked at him how dare he say im claimed im my own person. She pushed him away and she landed on the floor. Glaring at the demon who was about to take her way " how dare you saw I am yours I am not your property so you cannot claim me" she yelled at the demon that was in front of her. Turning her heel she walked at her sisters and father. The demon glared at her " hell will be lose until you come to your senses because you are mine like it or not I will come back" he said then he was gone. Once this demon was gone every one sighed but bubbles just thought what he said " all hell will be lose". " hey bubbles Mitch called he said we need to go come one" buttercup said " yea ok lets go " as the girls left the professor told them they would be staying in the hotel across town. When they were gone three pairs of eyes came to view. One dark blue, one red , and one dark green.

* * *

like i said i dont like how it turned out and lets get one thing clear i dont own anyone ok ok bye


	2. marks have been found

"so what happened who was in trouble" Mitch asked as he stuffed his face with curly fries. All three of stayed silent " well don't leave me hanging" he said once again bubbles took a deep breath " I don't want to talk about it" she said in a lifeless voice. Mitch noticed her voice and nodded knowing to ask no more questions. Bubbles looked down at her arm it had this red mark she didn't have this before so where did it come from? She tried to cover it up for her sisters not to see. Sighing she began to eat her food not daring to look at her sisters or friend. What did he mean by im his prize. Blossom noticed her sisters hand on her wrist what could she be hiding she thought. Without a second thought she grabbed bubbles wrist as she did so bubbles let out a squeak. Buttercup and Mitch looked at blossom with wide eyes. Blossom moved some of her fingers to see there was a five pointed star in a circle and it was red really red. Blossom glared at her sisters wrist then at her. The pinked eyed female looked at bubbles and asked " what is this" in a low voice. Bubbles just looked down " well, answer us!" buttercup yelled as she slammed her hands on the table. People started to look at the group of teens. Blossom felt them buttercup felt them bubbles felt them and Mitch felt them. Buttercup turned around to face the people who looked at them " what are you looking at huh,?" she yelled " return to your food damn it" the people did as they were told. The green eyed girl turned back to her younger and glared at her. Bubbles closed her eyes she was on the break of tears. Shaking she stuttered " I don't know, I don't know, I DON'T KNOW" she said softly but soon yelled at both her sisters. Coughing the blue eyed female raised her glaze to so a shocked buttercup and an un touched blossom, mitch just looked sorry for her. The youngest female got up and ran out of hooters leaving a shocked blossom, buttercup and mitch. As bubbles left three people came in.

"whoa, man did you see how fast she ran out" asked the blonde boy. " yea, she must have been in a hurry" said the ginger. The black haired one just rolled his eyes and pushed his brothers deeper into the restaurant. All three teens waited until a girl bounce to them. The blonde and the jet black haired boys looked at the ginger and the girl. " wow, man you guys almost have the same color eyes" the blonde told them as he turned his head to the side. The jet black haired boy nodded. The ginger just shrugged his shoulders while cherry giggled " hi ya my name is cherry and I will be your waitress please come this way" cherry said as she bounced away. As they walked up to their seat they could hear arguing. As they got up all three boys froze cherry looked at them " is something wrong" they shook their heads for no cherry smiled and showed them their table which was right next to the arguing girls and dude. "is it them?" the blonde whispered " I guess so" the jet black haired answered while the ginger nodded.

Blossom turned her glaze to the three teens sitting across in the other table. They seem familiar she thought. Buttercup looked as blossom zoned out what could be so important she thought. Looking to where blossom was looking she found out. Mitch saw as both girls looked at the dudes sitting on the other table and it clicked he knew who they were. "hey girls isn't that the rowdy ruff boys" he asked. The girls eyes widen he was right.

The blonde felt eyes on them looking up he saw a pair of pink, lime green, and brown eyes looking at him. Pulling his brother's sleeve " why are they looking at us" he asked his brother. The green eyed boy shrugged his shoulders, "do u wanna ask or something". The ginger looked at both of his brothers and sighed " there looking at us right?" both boys nodded. Without a second thought the red eyed boy turned his chair to be faced with buttercup and mitch. Smirking he asked "you must know who we are am I right" the two girls and the dude nodded. " well then im brick that's butch and that's boomer" he said " and as I remember I thought you had a blonde where is she?" blossom sighed " she ran off" "ohhhhh isn't that the girl we saw run out?" boomer asked. His brothers nodded. "well then hi" boomer said in his cheerful voice as he waved at the girls and mitch. Something caught blossom attention the mark on his wrist. " w-where d-did you get that" she asked pointing at the mark. Everyone looked at boomer's wrist. He blinked twice "this" he asked blossom nodded. "well we all have one" brick said "see" he showed the mark. "but what does it mean" blossom asked. All three boys looked at each other and sighed "do you really want to know" butch asked.

* * *

im going to keep on going yay! so be happy i would be really happy if you reviewed but if you dont want to its fine. oh yea i dont own anything i wish i did though bye bye until next time


	3. marks hurt your past

"The mark this stupid mark" brick said as he gritted his teeth. "This mark is what bonds us together….. forever" "This mark is what we are and what we will never be" butch told them as he looked outside the window. "This mark is our birth and death who kept us alive and who we hurt" boomer whispered gently. "We will tell you the story of the mark" brick said coldly "but don't be too surprised and since it deals with blondey , boomer will tell it" brick told them with a smirk. When boomer heard this, his head shot right back up and glared right at his brother. "Mine was the most painful and you still want me to tell them?!" he asked as he clenched his jaw. Brick nodded with a smile boomer just sighed.

_"The day I got my mark was the day I will never ever forget. Like I told brick head over there mine was the most painful out of all three of us. I remember I was seven years old so you know a two years after our last battle. I was skipping along the side walk oh yea before that I was taken away from my brother by the demon. As I skipped home I thought what a wonderful day I was coming from school. The sky was a bright blue with no clouds anywhere. When I got home I went and hugged my new parents I was happy there because I had a home. My mother's name was Elizabeth she had beautiful light brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes she always had a smile. My father's name was Daniel he was tall he had coal black hair and light brown eyes. We all sat down and ate dinner very early because we had many other things to do. Days before my marking day I had this god awful dreams. My home was on fire, people were screaming they were screaming so loud. I had to cover my ears to muffle out the noises. I heard voices in my head saying that I had done this. I kept on yelling that I didn't that I couldn't that you had the wrong person, but the voices kept on saying it was me and only me. Then I would hear my parents screaming my name for help but I couldn't help something was holding my hands and legs. I screamed their names hoping for an answer. At some point they didn't answer back. The voices in my head began to laugh at me a cruel laugh. I closed my eyes as I remembered the tears god there where so many tears. By the end of my dream I was screaming for help but no one did. When I finally woke up I was crying and I had sweet all over my body. On that day on my right wrist there was the mark but I didn't make much about it though. Back to my marking day once we were done eating my mother began to wash the dishes, my father was reading a book and I was watching tv. In an hour or so I could hear laughing coming from the house I just shrugged it off. Soon the laugh became louder my mother came in and my father dropped his book they began to hug me tightly. My body felt like It was on fire I was dizzy but I wasn't going to let myself become unconscious. The voices soon began to call my name the mother told the voices to leave that they couldn't have me I was their son. Everything was red and I bet my parents could see the red. The laughter became more sinister until a puff of red cloud showed up the cloud soon disappeared and out came the demon. He was grinning at me mother and father."_

_"The demon told me I was his prize. I didn't get it but my parents did they began to yell at him. He asked my parents that he would show us how I was his prize. Then he grabbed my father he picked him up and throw him across the wall. He flew to him with a huge knife thing and stabbed my father. Many times my mother screamed I just stayed still I was frozen. The demon dropped the knife and smiled at he, he took out a sludge hammer and began pounding him with it. When he was done my father dropped to the floor the wall had so much blood. My clung onto my mother for life, I looked into her eyes they were cold. He walked to us he grabbed my mother they exchanged some words that I couldn't hear all I heard was very well then. He began punching her in the face I could see tears and blood mix together. When he was done he grabbed the knife that he used with my father and used it to her. She screamed so many times and I couldn't help I was frozen. My arms wouldn't move nor would my legs. I cried her name out I cried my father's I told him to help her. The demon gave me one smile and hit my mother with a chair three times. He walked over to me. Crying I looked down not wanting to look at him. He picked me up into his arms, and said I was his prize that I was his child now. I wasn't going to allow that. I kicked him and jumped from his arms but he grabbed my wrist. He didn't let go then he took out this thing it was red. He pushed it on my arm where the other mark was. I screamed from the pain because it was very painful. It burned my whole body as if someone set me on fire. I heard his laugh. The pain was for about five to seven minutes. When the demon was done he let me do he just dropped me and said he would be back for me and that the mark I had told everyone I was his and no one could claim me._

_When he was gone I cried my parents where dead and to make it all worse he came the next day took me away and burned my house down with my dead parents in it. All I got was a teddy bear they had given me when the adopted me and my mother's cross necklace I was brought back to my brothers that same day but I still have theses dreams"_ boomer finished his story but as he did tears fell down his face.

Blossom couldn't bear to see this she walked to him and hugged him like a mother would rub his back telling him calming words into his ear. "Now what we mean is this mark means we are the devil's child. We are like his toy. Something he can locate anytime of the day when we want to. He can use us and we have no say. Your sister is now his daughter but not fully." Brick said as he looked at blossom. "he will be back to take her away to give her a permanent mark. We are like his slaves he can use us because of this mark, so brace yourselves he will take her and maybe put he against you guys" butch said as he looked at Mitch and buttercup.

Boomer was hiccupping horribly tears still running down his face. Blossom just looked at him and at his brothers. He was hurt just like them and these are males imagine how bad it will go for bubbles she thought.

* * *

this chapter made me feel horrible i never go this far i felt so bad. it scared me a little too but i finished that is all that matters right and i uesd the song sweet dreams are made of this by emily browning creepy song man but it helped right this chapter. i dont own anything sadly bye tell me what you like tell me what you didnt i would be happy if you did


	4. marks found you

Boomer's started to stop crying. He looked at the people around him. When he felt some cold hit him. He shut his eyes closed tightly. Blossom watched as the dark blue eyed boy closed his eyes but when he opened them he had a lighter shade of blue it almost looked like bubbles colored eyes. "Bubbles" boomer whispered gently he then looked at his wrist. He roughly pushed blossom away from me. Looking up at his brothers and the girls with mitch not saying anything he ran for the exit. While running be bumped into cherry. It was a good thing that she wasn't holding anything. His eyes locked into hers he didn't say anything. Cherry's eyes showed a sign of worry why is he just staring at me she thought. Boomer moved his now sky blue eyes to the door by every second his new eye color took him deeper and deeper through the trance they had him in. swiftly moving away from the girl in front of his he just walked out the door.

A few seconds later brick, butch , blossom, buttercup and mitch ran to cherry. She smiled at them brick spoke up first " have you seen a blonde idiot around here?" cherry scolded at him " I don't think you should call him an idiot and why should I tell you?" she challenged him. Brick was about to answer when blossom cut right in front of him "I think he knows where my sister is!" blossom said quickly. Cherry nodded "oh you mean bubbles oh ok then ill talk he ran through that door he didn't say anything though" the red eyed girl told them as she pointed to the door where the blonde boy left. "thanks" blossom told her and they left.

Before the groups conversation with cherry, boomer looked around the streets. His eyes shined in the moon light. Thinking about it, it was time for him to fly to his destination. He kicked his shoes making sure they would stay on. He flew off the ground and into the air. As he got more and more comfortable he flew higher. Until he could see most of the buildings he flew away from his current spot. As he flew he left his original eye color a cobalt blue streak which you could still see even through the darkness of the night.

When the group walked out they saw the faint glow of blue streak. Buttercup grabbed mitch by the wrist and was the first to follow the color line she left her lime green color. Butch then followed behind her leaving a forest green. Soon blossom and brick followed leaving their colors behind.

Mitch almost never liked flying because someone had to be holding him, but right now it was one of those times in which he didn't care. Boomer gently landed onto a field the field had so many beautiful flowers. He walked to the figure that had its legs in the lake "How does it fell" he asked the figure. The figure quickly turned her head to face him. He smiled as he looked into her sky blue colored eyes he also saw her light very light honey colored hair. She just sighed and shrugged gently. "but it helps clam that burning sensation that you have doesn't it" he asked her falling next to her. She looked at him and smiled "yea, it does you know about the sensation?" she asked him he just showed her his wrist. She just said and oh very quietly " yea once you get that feeling it never ever leaves you but you learn how to live with it" he told her facing her. "Really that doesn't sound very comfortable" she said with a shiver she would never get this feeling away from her. "I never said it was you just cope with it I guess" he said with a shrug "so when will it happen" she asked the question softly. Boomer gave her a confused look "oh, you mean the permanent mark?" she nodded " well it depends when he wants to come and truly make you his it could be today, tomorrow maybe even next week, just don't think about it k" he told her with a smile. She just smiled and nodded. _Just don't think about it_ where the words that kept repeating in her head.

The group that followed boomer landed and ran to them, but far in the distance a red cloud could be seen " have fun while you can, because soon you wont be smiling" after the few words said the cloud disappeared

* * *

(^*.*^) i did it man i did it soooo yea i kind of have nothing to say but i dint own anything told in this chapter even though i would love to and well yea im dont bye


	5. marks say you are what?

Blossom ran to bubbles and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. " oh bubbles im so very sorry plase forgive I didn't want to make you cry please forgive me and your sister" "hey " buttercup cut through " I have a name you know" she yelled "Yes, but not even your sisters can remember your name" butch mumbled under his breath. "WHO THE HELL ASKED YOU?" buttercup barked at butch. He just shrugged his shoulders and walked away. Buttercup just stood there "hey, wait" she yelled butch stopped in his tracks and turned around "yes" asked. " why" was all the lime green eyed girl asked. "What are you talking about" mused butch. "you didn't pull a comeback like you used to why" he eyed her " I don't know and why do you want to know" he hissed at her. Buttercup became a scarlet pink and shook her head for a no and ran to her sisters trying to get away from the dense atmosphere as she ran away butch mumbled "whatever" as he walked to boomer.

"so bro, how did you find blue over there" butch questioned his younger brother. " i-I d-don't know one minute I can think on my own the next im flying away and I felt different then I find myself here with her" boomer stuttered his answer out. "Well, you I mean we should stay out of their problems" brick announced. "But we just cant leave and pretend nothing happened" defended boomer and he looked at his older brother in the eye. Butch moved to where boomer was standing " Brick, I think boomer is right we have to help we all went through this and you and me know that was the worst pain anymore can go through we have to at least try to help" brick glared at his two younger brothers and nodded boomer broke up into a smile as he ran to bubbles and her sisters.

Brick and butch suddenly felt a cold but very cold breeze hit them. Whipping their heads facing the way the breeze hit them. They both saw a faint red glow. Looking at each other they decided to go to the light. As they walked they both heard a voice "that's it my children come with me I'll take care of you come on" the voice cooed to the darkness. Once butch crossed a certain long dead brown tree his forest green eyes were taken but a coal black color and the same went for brick. As they got closer there was a red very bright red king like chair. In the chair a king did sit the king of evil. He had a grin on his face. Using his magic he brought the two teens closer to him. When he looked on both or their wrist he could see the bright purple glow or their marks. Grinning even wider knowing he had them under his control. " I want you two to do something for me" he began "I want you to get me that girl bubbles because her marking day is very close." He finished. Butch backed away suddenly looking at him in the eyes. His left eye had returned to the forest green. Trying to take back control he glared at him. "WHY THE HELL WOULD I DO THAT?" he screamed to the demon. Brick was still being controlled tilted his head 90˚. He was confused of what was going on. The demon snarled at the two colored eyed boy. "You owe me I gave you something any person would want. Your immortal, your un touchable, your invincible, no one can put an injury on you because it will heal in seconds. You have demon powers don't you remember the training you and your brothers did and you have many more things." The demon answered. "You honestly think I wanted all that im like your little puppet and I don't want that I want to be my own person" butch shouted even louder. Brick looked like a little doll he was sitting there as if nothing.

"butch you do know you are the prince of evil like your brothers and bubbles will soon be the princess of evil but not like siblings that would just be weird" the king pointed out butch's eyes went wide. He looked at brick he was smiling a bright dark red glow taking over him. When the glow was gone brick had a small top hat on the left side of his head. He also had a black dress shirt over the shirt was a red cape thing with a bow in front on his neck. Over the shirt was a red vest and he had black dress pants. With some black dress shoes. He floated down was standing next to the king.

As boomer and the girls talked about random shit boomer felt the burning In his body increase. He fell to his knees grabbing his chest with pain. The girls began to panic what was going on. He soon began to cough and grab his neck it was if someone had a collar around his neck. He took one deep breath and opened his eyes to show the darkness of his coal black eyes. Bubbles also felt the burning but not as strong as boomer. The girls could see a dark red cloud cover boomer from head to toe. The girls tried to grab boomer but each time they came with the cloud was shock them. When the cloud left boomer came to view he had the same outfit as brick just that his was a dark blue. Boomer smiled at the girls but the smile was twisted, evil, and heartless. The boy came closer to his counterpart but before he could touch her a green orb came out of nowhere and it wasn't buttercup's.

* * *

i finished yea man yea. well do i have any news YES i do we are getting closer to a certain marking day. oh and i dont own anything bye bye


	6. marks tell your past & take someone away

Bubbles covered her face because of the flying soil and rocks. She was also coughing a bit but soon enough the soil/dust started to calm down. She looked at butch he was on his knees breathing and out of the corner of her eyes she saw as buttercup ran to him, I guess trying to help him or something? As she looked at them something else caught her eye there was something approaching them. She could see a crazy smile it looked like the one boomer had, but the person had a black and red orb in his hand and he was aiming for her sister and butch…

Her eyes went wide "WATCH OUT!" she yelled as she ran to them. Buttercup only heard those two words she looked up and saw as her younger sister takes the blow. A high pitched scream filled the dense forest even some birds left the tree. That scream was loud enough to knock boomer out of the king's control.

Boomer looked around he was confused he just saw as a pink streak go north. Getting curious he followed her. When he landed he saw a beaten bubbles. "what the hell what happened?" his voice rang out. Butch looked up and say that his right eye return to the cobalt blue that they had before. Blossom on the other hand didn't know he was not so full control of his body she was ready to hurt him. Butch simply grabbed her by her wrist "he is fine look on eye if the blue color he has control" blossom just nodded and returned to her sister.

Buttercup thought for a second she has to get Mitch out of here he could get hurt. She grabbed the brunette by his hair and pulled him to her face. "im getting you out of here I don't want you to get hurt, got it" she said mitch just nodded. When butch looked up buttercup had mitch in her arms and they were leaving wtf he thought. " where you-" he was simply cut of "I'll be back don't get your boxers in a twist" she yelled back. He just nodded and returned his attention to the leader of the powerpuff girls and my youngest brother. Boomer looked around for the and saw a red light glowing deeper faster and closer. Out came brick with the king. The green eyed boy gritted and flew to his older brother.

The king but his hand up to make a force field around brick. Butch flew down to the ground with a load bang. This is my chance to show him how much pain he caused me thought boomer. He let a large energy beam fly out of his hands but sadly brick was able to shoot it back to poor boomer. Blossom held bubbles in her lap but she needed to help so she just put bubbles down. How to do this how to do this she thought. Snapping her fingers she knew what she was going to do the demon was protecting brick but not himself. Slowly she aimed an small but powerful pink eclectic orb. When she was ready with a swift movement the or flew but and she flew with it. The orb attacked the demon and he was caught off guard. Blossom then landed a few punched and kicks on brick but he seemed to be stronger. "It has something to do with the demons powers" something in her head told her. She kicked the male in the stomach but when he was about to hit again someone grabbed her ginger locks and yanked her back to the ground. Brick watched as his counterpart was thrown to the ground by his "father". "now blossom its not nice to do that hasn't your father ever taught you manners" the demon said as he fixed his jacket. "baby, you do know you will have to pay for the damage you did" the demon told her. Brick's eyes went wide those words he thought. He closed his eyes shut the burning taking over once again.

When he opened them both of his eyes were red. Those words those words those words, my marking back he thought back to that dangerous day.

Brick looked around he was screaming for help he begged god to help him. The fire was taking him in fully it was like the fire wanted to own him. He tried to jump up to get away but the flames were so high. He coughed the air was not the air he should be breathing. His eyes watered he knew he was going to die. He never got a chance to see his brothers and tell them how much they meant to him. He took his last breaths. Laughter was heard it sounded like someone he knew but he passed before he could find out. When we woke up he was in a cage and he was in pain. Looking around he could hear a voice break through the silence of t he room "you know you will have to pay for the damage you did?" "w-what damage I didn't destroy anything" he coughed out. "well the town burned down and it was all your fault but you are mine and I picked you for a reason right?" the voice stepped closer showing who he was it was the devil he was smirking at the boy. The devil took out a key and unlocked the cage and took the boy out. He put the boy in handcuff and handcuffed him to two steel bars. Brick looked up in horror the man had something burning when he picked it up to see if it was ready his eyes widen. The thing was a mark that he has he got the mark when he burned with wrist with hot water. He watched as the devil smirked at him and walked to him with the glowing steel mark. Singing a tune he grabbed brick's wrist and forceful placed the burning steel on him making his mark. Brick screamed in pain he tried to move his hand but had no avail. Tears went down his cheeks the pain was just too much for him to take. The demon let out a few giggles as he watched his son scream and cry of pain. For him pain was like chocolate on Valentine 's Day he loved it but when he heard brick scream it was more than the sweetest chocolate he wanted more. With more force he pushed the burning metal onto brick's skin. Brick let out a whimper but didn't yell or scream suddenly he felt the metal cool down which was like god has heard his prayers. The demon noticed brick's calm expression so he let the boy fall to the ground with a loud thump. Brick looked up as the demon walked away from him. He left him there all alone well that was for now soon his brothers would join.

Brick looked around he watched as the demon picked up his counterpart by her hair. She looked helpless. This idiot has now crossed the line he thought. Breaking the force field he flew to the demon and with a swift kick he hit him in the head. The demon flew to the ground and brick caught blossom. He looked at his king smirking "im not your puppet so don't even try ok". The demon growled dangerously low, soon he had a huge grin on his face to his left was not only than a blonde girl with ping tails. Blossom, brick, butch and boomer watch in horror and the demon picked the passed out female in his hands. "NO" they all yelled they flew to them but sadly the demon was gone with bubbles in his arms. All that was left was a cloud of red dust.

* * *

hahahahahahaha see what i did there i didnt think i was going tp end it like that but i thought why not it could be fun wont it to keep you guys thinking of what could happen next but really what do you think will happen and i dont own anything sadly *sigh* but oh well byes


	7. marks bring up a problem

Buttercup landed in the grass she walked to where blossom was. "blossom why are you crying and where is bubbles" she asked but when she finished she understood the demon was gone and he took her sister. "he took bubbles didn't he?" blossom just nodded "we were so close" butch cut in as he kicked a rock. "well, cant we just get her back" buttercup asked confused like. "no it isn't that easy" brick informed her "and why is that you guys are the infamous rowdyruff boys" buttercup told them but the boys looked down "wow, haven't been called that in years" boomer mumbled. "and we are well without bubbles but we still are the powerpuff girls come on we have to try don't be jackasses" the greened eyed superhero ranted on. Blossom looked at her younger sister and nodded they both looked at the boys boomer and butch looked at brick. "fine we will help but we will have to hurry, because her marking day is close to close" brick answered blossom was truly curious how did they know the marking day was close she thought and she spook up "how do you her marking day is close" boomer stepped in he showed his wrist that mark was glowing a purple color. " the mark feels it so we feel it" was all he said. Blossom nodded and turned to brick "what will we need to find her" she asked him "well…."

_~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- pie, makes the world go round!~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-_

Bubbles shook her head. There was so much pain in her head she felt like her head might explode. She opened her eyes to a surprise and not a very good one. She was chained to a wall w-what h-how did this happen she asked herself. Bubbles tugged on the chains thinking she could break them with her superhuman strength but she couldn't. "PLEASE, IS THERE SOMEONE THERE, PLEASE, HELP ME!" she began to scream when she knew she wouldn't be able to break the chains. Tears also began to stream down her cheeks how in the world will I get out of here she thought? Then something pulled her out of her thoughts it was the sound of a clank noise it was coming closer to her. Wait the noises sounded like something she heard before…. Then like a train it him her. "the devil" she mumbled. The noises stopped right in front of her and like on cure she stopped crying. Looking up she was faced with the demon, he was smiling wide his dark coal black eyes seemed endless.

The demon kneed down to the superhuman. He picked up her chin to be face to face with her. "hmmm, why are you crying, bubbles?" he asked her gently. "let me go please" bubbles begged she wanted to leave. "I can't do that you are mine and no one else's so you can't leave until the mark you have is permanent" he told her as he got up not even sparing her a look. Tears again feel down her cheeks she didn't want to be his, she didn't want to be the demon servant she wanted to just leave and forget everything every happened, but she knew she couldn't she got this far and now she couldn't just turn back…. Not anymore. "what do you want from me?" she asked gently looking to the floor. The demon whipped his head to face the child that was helplessly on the floor. Raising and eyebrow he watched her carefully before answering "you know what I want, from the day I came to you." "O-oh is that all you want?" she was going to end up giving up wasn't she? "hmmmmm that is all I want for now" he answered calmly but bubbles winced a bit. "o-ok but c-can I get something out of this?" she asked very quietly but loud enough for the devil to hear.

"what do you want" the devil asked curiously. "I want you to leave my family alone-" she began but was cut off "deal" the demon simply answered "I have no reason to bother them if I already have you" he finished. "wait- I'm not done yet" her voice broke in the devil eyed her carefully.

"I want you to leave the rowdyruff boys alone because I know the pain you caused them, I also want you to stop causing them harm and lastly I want you to keep this a secret please this is all I ask for" the devil grinned and nodded "your orders will be carried out to the fullest, princess, you will stay here for a week and I will break the chains but you will stay here and in a week you marking day will come" bubbles nodded and looked down tears feel….

_…..she just gave up her freedom_

_~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-LINE BREAK LOSERS 3*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-_

"we will fight in a week and we will win even if it kills us understood" yelled brick "yes sir" the rest of the four super powered humans answered. "this means war…." Buttercup mumbled to the cold sky

_This means war…._

* * *

OMG OMG OMG we are so close to the end can you belive it can you because i cant belive it and im so happy i just wish i would get more reviews but sadly i dont but i dont own anything bye


	8. marks bring you a gift

Bubbles walked around her new "home" the devil had also given her more clothes and he even brought back her octi she missed him so much. Right now she was sitting on the red fully covered carpet the devil only liked the color red but she found out a way for him to bring a bit of blue and green to come in. bubbles was reading a book she found it on the book shelf the book was called columbine-it was about the school shooting in columbine middle school- but never the less it was a good book. Sighing gently she just couldn't concentrate on the book no matter what she did, tomorrow would is a special day that the first time in her life she wouldn't celebrate with her friends and family- tomorrow was her birthday….

* * *

Blossom walked to the nearest flower shop. Yes, her youngest sister was still missing, but every day and night she was and still is looking for her. Just that right now she needed to get out of her room and find flowers for her beloved sister even though she wouldn't be with her. Sighing she found just the flower they were fresh blue/purple orchids bubbles favorite. Walking to go pay the flowers she looked at the chaser. Her eyes widen she stepped back in an instate "what the hell you- don't you work at hooters" blossom yelled at the girl with brown hair and still deep red eyes. The girl smiled and giggled "no, you must know my older sister cherry am I correct" blossom nodded and coughed "then what is your name?" "oh well my name is candy, as you can see our parents didn't have a good choice in names for children" candy said with a smile. Blossom watched her and cherry acted the same they seemed to be the same person in every way. "soooo how old are you and your sister" asked blossom softy "hmmm oh we are 16 well we just turned 16" candy said with a bright world winning smile. "I see and ummm how did you two get your red eyes because that isn't very common" the smile on candy's face dropped and she looked to the floor. "my father h-he was into the black magic shit and one of the things he made put a cruise on us when we were babies, that is also how my parents died" candy answered her glaze still to the floor. "how" was all blossom could mummer

"well you see when we are babies my mother would tell my father to stop with the black magic that someone who get hurt, and someone did…. Me and my sister would have gotten killed if it wasn't for my mother and father risking their lives. But sadly their lives were not enough so we got this cruise" candy whispered as she looked up to the ceiling. Blossom only nodded and smiled gently.

* * *

Bubbles walked once again around her "room" she was alone and a bit scared. The devil had told her to get dressed in the dress he picked because he had an early birthday surprise for her. She was wearing a long red dress with little pearls in tied onto the dress. The sleeves puffed out, but red really wasn't her color but nevertheless she looked beautiful in the dress. Sighing she sat on the bed she pulled her pony tails that were held by red ribbons. Then there was a knock on her door. "c-come in" the female said the door creaked open and came in a floating blue paper wrapped up box. The box landed on her lap gently. Bubbles looked back at the door no one came in looking back at the box this must be the gift she thought. Grabbing the ribbon laced bow she un tied the gift. When she opened it she saw six dolls. She picked one of them up.

This plushed doll had long orange hair. In her hair was a big red bow. The doll had a short pink dress with a black ribbon in the middle. She had some leggings and was wearing some black Mary jays. Bubbles smiled the doll also had pink buttons for eyes this doll looked like blossom.

Then there was a doll with short black hair and lime green buttons for eyes. Her sister buttercup was thought of. Bubbles then picked up the three next dolls one of them was smiling, one of them had an annoyed expression and the last one last one had a smirk.

The smiling one had dark blue eyes, he also had a dirty blonde hair color. He was wearing a cobalt blue long sleeves shirt the shirt also had a dark black strip running in the middle. He had black pants and some black most likely converse. He was boomer her counterpart

The one with the annoyed expression had red eyes and long choppy orange hair that was under a red cap. He was wearing the same thing as the boomer doll expect the shirt color wasn't blue it was a ruby red. This one was the leader… brick.

The last doll with the smirk had dark forest green eyes. He had this midnight hair color. Like the other two dolls he was wearing the same thing but his shirt was the forest green of his eyes. Bubbles knew this was butch.

Smiling to herself, bubbles picked up all of the dolls and hugged them tightly. She knew she wouldn't see them again anytime soon. She wouldn't see her beloved sister or her new friend the rowdyruff boys. Tears streamed down her cheeks her family was gone she would never see her friends again; she was never going to get married or live a life all because of this stupid devil and his mark. Bubbles bit her bottom lip, she didn't want the servants that lived here to hear her crying, because if they did they would go tell their master and she just didn't want that. Slowly bubbles laid herself on her bed. The hot tears still running down her face all she wanted to do now was forget and drift into her peaceful dreams, because that is all she had left. Bubbles let out gently whimpers in her sleep but not one did her tight grip fall off the dolls.

As the young girl slept something or scratch that someone fell to the ground with a loud thump. This person came through the window and this person wasn't a maid or servant from the castle, he looked more like the sleeping girl, well he was there for the sleeping girl….

* * *

it could have been longer it could have but i just wanted to make what happens next in a seprate chapter, so i liked this i had a dream about the dolls and added them to the story and im not sure when bubbles brithday really is, soooo i dont know. well thats the end of that tell what you think because your reviews make me feel warm inside chessy yes but its true. oh and i still dont own anything. that is all _adios_


	9. marks show two forms

He got up from the cold floor, rubbing his head.

" damn it, couldn't I be more careful?"

As he rubbed his head, he looked to his side, and see a sleeping girl. She was breathing at a calm pace. This girl looked so peaceful. Gently, he began to shake her awake. After a while her eyes fluttered open, showing her light sky blue eyes. He smiled at her. Her eyes widen in surprise

.  
"...boomer?" his smile widen at her voice. "yea...its me." he told her, her eyes sparkled with happiness. Without a second thought she threw herself on him. Het hands wrapped around him hugging him tightly. "whoa, calm down..." boomer told her, her grip just tightened. He hugged her back.  
" omg, boomer its you! I'm so happy to see you very very very happy. You don't know how happy I am, but why are you here...AND HOW DID YOU GET HERE?" bubbles asked him. He gave her a mischievous grin.

" well~ you see me and you are also rulers of this hell land. And the devil that CURSED me and you is the king. Me being the prince I can just waltz in here, because it is my home. BUT somehow when I tried to the servants and care takers said I wasn't aloud and TOLD ME boomer jojo to leave...assholes. So I went into town bought some climbing junk and climbed up here to your room, without anyone noticing me...like a boss...no like a ninja...no LIKE A NINJA BOSS...and I came up and found you...simple enough oh and im here to take you home isn't tht nice..." boomer ended with a superhero pose. Bubbles just gave him an odd look and giggled. " ok, but hmmm how are we going to leave im bounded to these grounds by this-" she pulled out her wrist were her mark was and an old beautiful bracelet like the ones rich people wore in the 1900s. Boomer grabbed her wrist and looked closely at the piece of jewelry that was before home. "- and what does this do?"

" it-it bounds me to the castle. It makes me one with it. Like as if I am a piece of stone carved into a wall. I'm trapped here if I leave he will notice I am gone and come looking for me, i can't go unless we brake this bracelet, or take it off and leave it here." boomer nodded " I see, now time to think, how the hell do we take this off." bubbles frowned and shrugged.

Time went by none had a clue of how to brake this cursed jewelry. The. All if a sudden boomer jumped up, he had a plan. " I got it, I got it, maybe me and you well mostly me can take it off" boomer exclaimed. "uhhh what? " bubbles asked confused.

" well you see im a demon because of the mark and him if a demon so we both have demon powers because of it but just not as powerful, and you were not a full demon but you got some power running through your veins so if we combine it, we just might be able to break it!" boomer told her his full proof plan. Bubbles smiled and nodded " lets do this"

" but there is something off at the moment I only have my super powers not demon because I have to change-" he told her. " ill change just give me a sec!" with that boomer closed his eyes and began to think he began to hear voices in his head

"Hello? "

"Hey who the fuck are you and how the hell did you get here?" Boomer turned around to be face with a boy that looked just like him, but the boy had darker shade of hair and his eyes were swirled with back and dark blue this was his demon form...

" ha, your my demon form I need your help!" boomer told him

" why would I help you,?" the demon boomer asked raising and eyebrow. " because-" boomer had to think then it hit him

" because, it involves the devil king, you know him the one that made you, with my pain and your pain, the one that killed our parents the one that marked us, the one that is trying to kill your brothers the one who is trying to hurt your new friends...a new love...you know him the one that killed me and brought you but kept you hidden, you know him" boomer started softy but at the end he was yelling a pain, Closing in his chest. The second boomer's eyes widen the narrowed dangerously.

"how do I help?" he asked,boomer took air and smiled " she's trapped he took het and is trying to hurt her make her a permanent demon...to make her his puppet, and she doesn't want to, she's in the castle in the middle of the kingdom-" boomer began but was cut off

" then why doesn't she just jump out a window or something and run away" second boomer asked " that's the problem she has this bracelet that keeps her trapped him that keeps ger bounded to that damn castle and I can't take it off!" boomer yelled at the other one

" bracelet? Oh I know what you are talking about the jade bracelet," the second said to no one, boomer just blinked once or twice " uhhh boomer your stupid, it looks like a red bracelet with small green and blue gems and it looks old!" the second yelled as he threw his hands in the hands. Boomer touched his nose " yea just like that, she can't leave..."

"sooo how do I help you its him's power not mine!" the demon asked amused at boomers tactics. "well~ you see...you him and me all share demon powers just tht his is stronger what if we combine our powers with bubbles power and brake it off" boomer asked the demon grinned " that plan might just work ok ill help only this once."

Boomer smiled and jumped in the air, but soon enough he lost consciousness and fell. Bubbles eyes widen as she saw her own counterpart fall, somehow she was able to catch him. " OMG BOOMER WAKE UP WHAT THE LIVING HELL, BOOMER!" she yelled a few minutes past boomers eyes fluttered open but they weren't the kind, soft gently cobalt blue she knew. They were black swirled with the blue, they were mean, cocky, self centered eyes.  
" hey beautiful, what did I miss?"

* * *

hey people did you think I died, well yes I did but came back to life yeahhhh I'm happy and you should too


	10. marks make fire?

_"sooo how do I help you its him's power not mine!" the demon asked amused at boomers tactics. "well~ you see...you him and me all share demon powers just tht his is stronger what if we combine our powers with bubbles power and brake it off" boomer asked the demon grinned " that plan might just work ok ill help only this_ _once." _

_miled and jumped in the air, but soon enough he lost consciousness and fell. Bubbles eyes widen as she saw her own counterpart fall, somehow she was able to catch him. " OMG BOOMER WAKE UP WHAT THE LIVING HELL, BOOMER!" she yelled a few minutes past boomers eyes fluttered open but they weren't the kind, soft gently cobalt blue she knew. They were black swirled with the blue, they were mean, cocky, self centered eyes._

_" hey beautiful, what did I miss?"_

* * *

Bubbles backed away gently watching as her ehhh "counterpart" get up. She watched him wait-what im confused were is boomer? She thought never did she notice that she spoke her thoughts.

" well doll, boomy told me about your little problem and asked if I could help. I really didn't want to...but I decided to help. So when boomer gets back tell him I say welcome..." the demon told her. She nodded gently. To tell you the truth bubbles was scared of this boomer.

" hey sweetie, can you come over here if we are going through with this plan, I won't be the only demon, plus your goody goody vibes are starting to make me dizzy, I dont know how boomykins stands being never you, well nevermind that come on." the annoyed boy told bubbles, who which blushed a deep red. And walked to him.

2boomer grinned and grabbed her by her hands, and pulled him to her in a fast motion. Bubbles was scared that she would land on him and make him fall, but that wasn't the case. His grip tightened his eyes looked deep into her's. His eyes almost seemed to be glowing a dark blue. They illuminated his eyes the beauty they held was strong they made her want to stay there and watch. His grin faded into the wind and she looked into her eyes searching.

When he found what he was looking for. Bubbles closed her eyes. Fire ran through her body. It was biting her. It was just like that pain she felt when him had marked her. The burning pain suffocated her. The fire reached to its maximum point, bubbles, just couldn't take it anymore. Grasping for breath one last time she feel to the ground. The young demon princess never hit the ground, the blue demon prince or at the moment rebel caught her in mid fall and picked her up.

He waited a few minutes, until bubbles began to regain consciousness. Her eyes fluttered open to show a cobalt colored orbs, they changed from her clear sky ones. Bubbles eyes widen when she noticed in who's arms she was one.

"omg, let me go!" she began to yell. Which caused demon boomer to shut her up with a hand on her mouth.

" shut the fuck up! You don't want the devil king to hear you!" boomer gritted at her. She rolled her eyes but nodded. When he put her down, something happened. The fire that had settled in, came back but stronger and more painful. The demon fell to the ground coughing grasping for air. She held her throats in sheer horror. What was going one? Boomer stood there also in panic.

" what the hell is going on, bubbles this isn't suppose to happen, IT WASNT!" he began to yell until he was cut by the girl grabbing him but the collier of his shirt and pulling him down. He could feel her body heat radiating on to him. " please help me, please boomer I dont feel normal it burns alot" bubbles pleaded gently.

The heat was getting unbearable, she couldn't do this anymore. Her breathes soon turned to gasps of air trying to catch the oxygen that moved around her. Boomer didn't know how to help. Bubbles kept her eyes shut as tight as she could. This pain was painful. Then her body felt lifeless in boomers hands.

"oh no, fuck boomer is going to kill me if he finds out, NO BUBBLES WAKE UP WAKE UP!" demon boomer began to yell not caring. With a sudden movement his eyes turned red a cold red. He grabbed the bracelet that laced on her hands and with a tug gems flew around the room with the discarded bracelet.

The fire was still building up in her body. The sheer pain, made her want to curl up and cry. It was just so different it was like someone threw her in the most hottest place ever...she felt like she was in...in...well hell. Boomer just watched her she began to glow a red color. He got an idea.  
The day its near too near and the devil must be around, I need to get her out of here. His eyes still glowed red he picked up the girl and walked to the window. Was this a good idea. Then he remembered if she stayed like this too long all the water in her body would evaporated and she would explode and destroy, the earth that they were in. With out a second thought about it her flew out.

As he hovered above the ground. Two dark feathered wings grew out of the demons back. The wings stood out in the place were only red bloomed. The wings were beautiful to anyone who looked at them, they never seemed evil nor dangerous just different. He flew up were he could see a small house hims house he was the only one with the portal back to earth. Many of hells people watched as a bird flew taking a beautiful girl in his arms but no one said a word.

He flew in and his eyes glowed a blue that made him invisible to any eye...thank you demon powers he thought. He cautiously walked to the room with a black door the room to get home. Bubbles was breathing in different levels, she was shaking it made him feel pity for the girl who would soon have to love with this pain forever. He opened the door enough to see the thing he needed to use. He walked in never setting the girl down, now where to push? Where to push? He thought. His eyes gleamed with happiness when he saw the button with an earth on it he clicked it to see trees and the blue sky...he had never seen the sky before...such a pretty world it was. He stepped in with bubbles...

* * *

"sir, master please open then door please open!" a servant yelled through the door that kept the two people apart. The devil rolled his coal eyes and waved his hand. Black and red sparkled mist flew over and opened the door to see a maid from the castle from underneath.

" what is it what do you need me if not I will rip your head off and feed it to the dogs!?" he asked her, she in return paled. "well, master the princess-" she was cut off

" what about her?" the kings eyes narrowed at the poor servant girl.

"...she's gone"

* * *

hahahaha I just couldn't wait to update so I updated I'm so happy very happy


	11. marks bring you home?

Brick walked through town, he had dark bags under his red eyes. He looked extremely pale. It was as if he hadn't eaten in a few days. No one seemed to be in town at that moment, it could have been because it looked like it was going to rain...hard. Brick just needed a break, he wanted to get away. Bubbles had gone missing a few weeks ago, and now boomer was gone. He looked for his younger brother almost everywhere, but he just couldn't find him anywhere. It was killing him to know he was gone. Anything could have happened to him...anything. He blamed himself for it, if only they had left they girls problem to only their problem not his, or his brothers problems. Now boomer was gone. Drops eventually fell on brick. He didn't care he just walked and walked. That didn't stop the rain. It fell and fell as if to be a tropical storm. Brick walked to the park and sat in a park bench...

The demon walked through the portal, it was much more cooler on the other side then it was in hell. He grinned but that soon fell when the girl in his arms began to shiver. He could fell her skin, it was if she was burning alive. In points of views she was burning alive. Demon boomer truly didn't know what to do, at this point. He didn't know where to find this girls sisters, and he didn't know where to find boomer's brothers. Sighing he just walked aimlessly through what seemed to be a town. No one was out though, it was strange for him. The girl started to breath normal once again...that was a good sign for now. He just needed to find someone to help him. Why had he agreed to his other side partner to this? Why? This was stupid, how come he didn't see this coming? Boomer owed him- his thought were stopped as one small drop of rain fell on his very pale skin. Rain? Was the first thing his mind thought. He had never seen rain before. This was weird and new for him. Then a few minutes the down pour came on him too. He then at that moment decided he didn't like rain. The other boomer was now drenched in rain, and he felt cold, he didn't like it at all. Though he did notice that as the rain fell on the girl it turned into steam that floated into the sky, but when it was the down pour it was no longer steam it just fell as rain. He could feel that her body temperature was falling, she no longer was burning as she was before. The girl actually held a smile...

_The only thing bubbles could see was she was in a dark room. And she was chained to something behind her that she couldn't see. Her blue eyes looked around and around, but she couldn't the darkness was just too strong. She was afraid of what could be happening to her body, since the demon took over. She didn't feel the burning as she used to she just felt cold and dead. She was tried to break free of the invisible chains, but she couldn't. After a while she gave up, her glaze how to the ground. That was until a door opened through the darkness to show a pure white glow. Someone walked in. It was a boy, he had dirty blonde hair and black eyes. He was wearing a suit but the under shirt was a dark blue. Bubbles breath hitched the boy in front of her was boomer. He walked to her and crouched down to her height level. He grabbed her chin so she was now looking into his bark eyes._

_"why do you fight it?" he said his voice was Melo and soft. He had a small smile on his face. Bubbles didn't know what he meant though. "why do you fight who you are?"_

_"im sorry, I don't understand?" she told him, a confused look on her face. Boomer sighed and nodded._

_" why do you fight it, why must you fight what you are. You are like me and my brothers. We are demons and very powerful ones. Why do you fight it, dont you like the gift that is being given to you?" he asked softly getting closer to her face._

_"now I get it...that's what you mean. I dont want to be a demon I dont want to be under him's control!" the girl told him pulling her head back from boomer's hands. Boomer sighed and got up putting his hands in his pockets._

_"If you keep fighting this will only make more pain. If you just embrace it we can finish this with out so much pain. Plus, there is no way out of this gift that he has given you. So why keep fighting, just give up already..." he said rolling his eyes._

"_never I won't stop fighting until this ends, with me winning!" she yelled at him. His eyes grew darker in that was possible. Sighing again he fell to her level._

"_very__ well, you keep fighting, but you wont win. Nevertheless you will be one of us..." he said. Then the surprising part was that he gave bubbles a quick kiss on the cheek. He then got up and walked through the door. Before he left he turned back "see you at dinner, darling" and with that bubbles was left back in the darkness..._

The rain didn't seem to lighten up on the demon that walked through empty streets. He was getting tried that was until he saw a boy with red hair sitting in an empty park bench. He reminded demon boomer of his older brother. He didn't take a second chance and ran to him..

Brick just sat in the rain, letting his thought over flow his mind. That was until a shadow, cast upon him. He looked up to see...boomer with a grin all wet with bubbles shaking in his hands. Brick without a second thought shot up out of his seat and hugged boomer.

"uh eh dude let go of me! Do I know you!" boomer tried to get out of brick's grin but he couldn't, since he was holding bubbles.

"boomer, what? What's wrong do you not remember me...and what happened to your eyes!" demon boomer understood, this dude thought he was boomer. This must mean that this boy in front of him was one of boomers brothers.

"correct, to a point. I'm not boomer, I am the demon that lives inside him. The one him made when he marked him. I am only here for a favor im doing to your brother. He found bubbles, this at the moment is her demon, but only half of it, something went wrong. Nevermind that he found her and thought of a plan because she was trapped. And he thought both demon powers could break the jade bracelet. I broke it but it caused bubbles to burn since she isn't fully a demon so we came, here for help. Now will you help us?" the demon told brick. Who nodded still slightly confused.

"follow me..." with that both males flew to bubbles house. They landed on the mats in front of the door. The rain still pounded them. Brick knocked on the door, to be answered by the professor who's eyes widened when he saw bubbles and boomer. He let then in and into the living room. Demon boomer placed bubbles on the couch and sat on the floor next to her. His eyes never leaving her. He knew that if something happened to the girl on the couch, boomer would have his neck in three seconds. He knew how much boomer cared about her, and he also knew how much the girl was growing on him. Sighing he just kept his glaze on her.

"girls, butch please bring some towels..." the professor walked into the living room. He looked at the three figures. Blossom brought the towels as butch and buttercup followed both arguing if one food was better than the other. All three of their eyes widened when they say bubbles and boomer.

Blossom tried to get close to hug her sister but boomer swiftly made a border. His eyes sparkled and darkened. "what's wrong? Why won't you let me touch my sister?!" blossom demanded. The demon just glared at her. He didn't know who this was. He wasn't going to let some girl touch bubbles...boomers bubbles!

"boomer or do you prefer something different? That's blossom, bubbles sister she won't do harm, I promise." brick told him as he dried himself of the rain water.

"I think it could be best if you call me demon boomer, because I might be boomer, but not the one you know, and alright. But if she does harm I won't be afraid to kill!" the other boomer stepped aside to let blossom see the girl.

"what does he mean by demon boomer?" buttercup asked. Brick smirked and so did the other boomer. Boomer stepped forward.

"I am demon boomer. I am the demon that him creates for your dear boomer. I am here doing a small favor for him. You see he found bubbles up in hell castle. He tried to get her out but HIM put this bracelet called the jade bracelet. Which is bound to the castle and who ever wears it. Boomer thought if he could combine his demon power...me...and bubbles demon powers he could break the bracelet. So I took over but when she turned into a demon something went wrong. She started to say something burned and then she fell. I found a way into this world and here we are after I found brick." the demon told them in the end clapping his hands together.

" I see, so is bubbles still a demon" the professor asked the demon boy. The boy nodded gently. "then can I use some on your blood to stop some of the burning" boomer gave a thought first he sighed and nodded he had to protect this girl. He looked at bubbles and at the professor who signaled him to follow. The demon bit his lip.

"hey demon boy, she will be fine with us, we won't do anything to her, and if any of these idiots try I'll help you beat them to a pulp" brick told him when he sensed boomer worry. The demon smirked and nodded he walked with the professed down the stairs and into a white room...

_Bubbles was still chained and was now again trying to get out of the chains that held her. He kept struggling but always with no avail. She wanted to go home hug her family and forget this every happened. She wanted to forget the mark, HIM, the hells castle, demon boomer, brick, butch and even boomer. She only wanted to have her life back._

_" you will never have that life back" bubbles shot her head up to meet the boomer that was in here before. He had a sympathetic look on his face. "come on we have to go to dinner..." that's when bubbles realized she wasn't chained anymore. She looked down to see she was wearing a dress. It was dark blue like boomers shirt and had some black sparkles. The dress went to her knees. The she had black heels on to. Then she felt her hair it wasn't in her pony tails. It was down and in curls. The boomer she meet held out his hand he had a soft smile on his face. She didn't know if she should take or not. In the end she took it and he took her out of the darkness and into the light if the room..._

* * *

okay I know I haven't updated in a while. But hey I did this so yea! Its just I've been faded with new problems, and I'll try to update faster. Okay to bye I don't own anything. Read and review please~


	12. marks will start to have dinner

The demon followed the professed down the stairs. The first thing that happened was that the professor walked into an office. The demon followed his trail, then the professor pulled a chair for him. He sat down and looked up to see the professor staring at him.

"how do I know, I can trust what you say?" the demon became confused and then it hit him. Bubbles father didn't trust him, because of course he was a demon and demons, were evil creatures were those of fallen angels who were in forced by the morals of Lucifer. The thing that made him different from other demons was that he was never an angel. He was created by boomers soul and the power of the devil king himself. He twisted the evil part of boomers soul and created a living creatures who would have to follow the devil. The demon sighed, and looked up.

"im not like all demons you know, im not a fallen angle like the bible says. I'm something different, you could say im a fragment of the cruelest, evilest, sickest part of any human soul. Just that I was twisted by him and made into a person, who now was locked into boomers soul and mind, waiting until the devil needed me to do what he pleased. Though I am helping the other team, that is because I am part of boomer himself I am part of his soul. He needed help and had no one at that moment, and with that I had to help, him knowing I am helping myself. Soon when this is over, I will leave back into boomers body, only to come back when he or the devil need me. " the demon was now brought onto complete silence. It was a think silence that it could be cut a any knife. The professor glared but nodded and got up, that simple jester was his cue to get up and follow. The professor told him to sit what seemed to be a metallic table. He sat down and looked up the professor strapped him down. Panic rose in the demon but he wouldn't show it, he knew it was evident im his eyes through.

The professor sighed, "im not going to hurt you, I want to help my daughter and the only way of that would be to use your blood of a full and power demon and put something here and there, inject her with it and see the out come" the demon seemed to calm down and nodded. The professor scanned the body of the demon, and noticed something, there was a strong radiation coming off of him. It was like a black aura coming off but it seemed to be trying to get in him, the demon was actually covered by a white light. It was as if the black aura was tying to invade the white and take over. That made the professor interested. He then gloved his hand and grabbed a band-aid, needle, and a alcohol covered cloth. He cleaned part of the demons wrist, the demon gave him a confused look. He then put pressure of the wrist and put the needle in the soft flesh.

The demons eye widened. What was this crazy man doing to him. Why? What? Que? He was confuses when the needle was fully in that was when pain embarked. He closed his eyes, he didn't know this feeling, and he surely didn't like it. He clenched his jaw so tight he though his teeth would break. Oh what was this man doing to him? What he killing him or something? The pain flew through his body, and then it was...gone. His eyes flew open to show dark red orbs. "there I got the blood I need, but your blood is different its black?" the professor cleaned the area again, the demon felt a sting and closes his eyes but in a matter of seconds it was gone. Then he noticed a peach/brownish sticky thing was placed on him his reaction was to well...poke it. The professor sighed, when the demon hissed in pain. "stop touching it, it will only hurt mote if you do!"

"what did you do to me? Why did you put that...THING. In me?" the professor was now confused and nodded.

"its called a needle I needed to use it to draw blood. And that feeling you got was pain. Everyone human has it except very special humans that were born without that sense. It thought you wouldn't feel anything since you are a demon, but I guess boomers feeling and emotions translated into your blood and you felt pain." the demon swallowed and nodded...

_Bubbles was blinded by the rooms light, that she had to shut her eyes but soon opened them to see such a beautiful room. The walls were red, a bloody red that would make you cringe,but they were beautiful. Then there was a long table made out of oak wood, pure oak wood at had been polished twice or more. The table could maybe hold ten people on each side and twin from north or south. There was a white table mat. Boomer smiled and walked her to get a closer look at the magnificent table. The table had five plates each had a name place. The silverware was made of pure gold and shined, oh how it shined. Then the cups were clear crystal that held different gems. One had the reddest rubies, another had green Sapphires, those were on the other side of the table. The bubbles noticed two other crystal cups. One had dark blue zircons gems on it, and the other had London blue topaz on it. Then the head table crystal cub had Black Spinel gems on it. All of it was just breath taking it. The center piece was fresh, picked white and red roses. The plates had spiral, black and white designs on them. Then she took another look at the room and noticed every corner had the white and red roses. The floor had a gold color rug on it and the floor was, onyx. _

boomer_ grabbed her hand and she looked at him. He smiled and sat down were the dark blue zircons gem cup was. His name was engraved into a card that was were he sat. Then bubbles noticed her name was engraved into the card next to his. She had the London blue topaz cup. Silently she sat down the smell of the roses fell into her nose, and the smell was just wondrous. "there will be here soon, then we can eat" boomer took her out her thoughts. She didn't know who was coming but she didn't care. Never the less the nodded at boomers comment..._

The girls upstairs, with butch and brick were just sitting in silent and watching the blue eyed girl shiver. Blossom was confused, of what was happening to bubbles. She got up and was about to walk to the, that was until brick stopped her.  
"blossom, you shouldn't go down there" she looked at him get pink eyes held a confused look.

"why?" she asked that was when buttercup spoke up.  
"dad and that demon boy are busy dont bother them. Come on how about we make dinner im hungry" she told her smiling slightly. Then two boys jumped up at the word of dinner.

"yea blossom go make dinner, we need foodddddd" butch pleaded as he was at blossoms foot. Brick was also there holding a puppy dog look. She sighed and walked into the kitchen buttercup close on her trail. Both boys jumped to the air high fifing themselves.

" what should we make?" buttercup asked looking around as she popped her self on the counter, grinning. Blossom shrugged her shoulders. And looked in the freezer, she found shrimp.

"how about some peppered shrimp, in Alfredo spaghetti?" blossom asked. Buttercup licked her lips and nodded, she practically jumped to blossom. Soon enough they got to work, making the Alfredo sauce. Cooking the spaghetti and cooking the shrimp. And hour passed, blossom also added garlic bread and dinner was ready. Buttercup set the table and called the boys. Who came running in and sitting like little kids. Blossom put the food on the table and walked to the tall white steel door. She pushed a red button, and waited.

"hello?" asked the voice who was the professor

"daddy, dinner is ready come up and tell ummm demon boomer he come to eat too there is plenty of food."

"okay, sweetie I'll be up soon, maybe in a while and put some food apart, I gave the other boomer some antistatic and he passed out..."

"alright" with that blossom left and walked back to the kitchen. She grabbed a plate and put two pieces of bread and the spaghetti in it. She the wrapped it and placed it in the microwave.

"who is the food for?" brick asked, looking up with sauce on his face. Blossom rolled her eyes.

"its for the demon, the professor gave his some antistatic and he fell asleep, he told me to part some food, and clean your face!" blossom told him as she tossed him a towel. Brick pouted and cleaned his face.

"when is dad coming back up?" buttercup asked. Blossom looked at her.

"he said soon he has to finish though." the green eyed girl nodded and looked at butch. She smirked now she knew why he was being so quiet. He was stuffing his face with food. Before blossom sat down she grabbed at plate and put three peices of breed on it and some spaghetti on it she wrapped it up and this time places it in the fridge. "now that is for dad, I thought that maybe we might finish the food and he wouldn't get any" the blossom served her good and began to eat. The group ate and talked about school, gossip and such.

Down in the lab, the professor was almost done with the antidote. He just needed to put some on bubbles pure blood and some blue power. He walked to a cooler and grabbed a tube that marked the name bubbles on it. He put a few drops in the black blood. The red and black swirled around and then he put some blue powder the color changed into a purple and blue color. The professor smiled and looked over to see the demon boy still sleeping. He remembered what happened. The professor needed more blood and the boy began to panic he then put him on an antistatic, which he made it be a gas one. Then he grabbed the blood and the boy was still sleeping. The professor put the liquid into and injection tube, and capped it. He put the left over into three different tubes and he then walked with six tubes and opened the cooler. Three were the antidote, then two were demon blood and one was bubbles pure blood. He placed the injection tube into his pocket. He picked up the fallen boy who surprised wasn't that heavy at all. He walked up the stairs.

Once he was out he walked up the house stairs and into the third guest room were there was a dark blue bag and an pink octopus with a pretty bow. This was the room boomer stayed before he disappeared. The professor walked down the stairs and into the living room, where he saw his shaking daughter. His heart sank, he uncapped the injection and opened a little alcohol cloth. He cleaned an area on bubbles wrist and then he pierced the pale skin with the needle. He pushed the end on the tube. The purple/blue liquid soon disappeared into the girls body. When it was done the professed capped the injection tube. He put it back to his pocket. Soon he saw that his daughter stopped shaking. He sighed and smiled. He walked back to the lab and disposed of the tube before walking back up, to the living room. That's when he saw baby blue eyes looking at him.

"daddy" her voice came out slightly chipped. She got off the couch and ran to her father and hugged him. The professor was taken away he smiled and held his daughter. Soon the four people occurring the kitchen to see the scene in front of him. The girls eyes widened there sister was back she was back. Bubbles turned around to face them. She smiled and ran to them, and hugged them in a group hug. All three girls fell to the floor laughing and crying though the tears that weren't shed when she was gone...but that happiness was short lived when she passed out...

_Bubbles looked around the room waiting for the three other guest that would join dinner. She smiled ever sl slightly. "dont worry there was fashionable late, why I dont know" boomer told her and he played with a red rose. That was when a door opened out of no where. That's when an orange haired boy walked in with a grin. His eyes threw a dangerous, but playful glint to it. He walked to the cup that had rubies on it and sat himself down._

"_evening, boomer, bubbles beautiful isn't it?" he asked as he looked around the room. Boomer happily nodded. Bubbles stayed in shock brick was sitting right in front of her. She didn't know what was going on. Then another door opened and walked in a dark green eyes boy with black hair. Like boomer and brick they were in a formal suit. Boomer had his dark blue colored shirt. Bricks was red a bloody red. The other male sat down with a smirk. He was with the green Sapphires on it._

"_hello, nice to see you guys today, oh look bubbles you made it" butch told her his eyes held a mischievous glint to them. Now bubbles cont take being confused. Now she waited for the last guest. When she found out who it was, she couldn't help but want death..._

* * *

hi! I thought i should update, so i did! im so happy that i did! i wrote this at 12 am and finished around 1. writing time! Okay and i guess you could be a little confused about whats going on. but it will short itself soon. okay and by the way, just to help. when bubbles woke up it was her subconscious mind, while she was really in the scene of having dinner with the rowdyruff boys. And that will be explained later! Kay! Bye bye i dont own anything


End file.
